Obsession
by Tai Ping
Summary: What if Trowa really loved Quatre? To the point of Obsession? Where he couldn't live a moment without Quatre? What would he do if Quatre felt any different? DONE!


*Srug*  
  
Warning's: Yaio, Obsession, stalking, I'm so sorry to all my reviewes but *sigh* angst... Yes theres a psyco sad ending. I dunno I'm a horrible person that tortures Quatre so but Gotta love the little trouper.  
  
Disclaimer no 12: GW... yea I don't own it. Not making money thus freedom of speech thus YOU CAN'T SUE!! BWAAAA!!  
  
More Rant: Ok I'm not sure what I'm doing with this story Bob snatched the inspiration from another story that kinda.. well.. It started out obsessive Trowa then wound up obsessive Quatre that turned into Obsessive evil twin brother of Trowa or.. something... meh.. More amless rant at the end with apologies and explanations.  
  
/Thoughts/  
  
// the voices.//  
Obsession  
  
/watching always watching.... Before it wasn't so bad, he didn't mind sitting under my silent eye. I wish I could have said something to him then. Perhaps... Perhaps then it wouldn't be so hard... Maybe everyone feels this way.. Heero said to follow my emotions.. And that people often had problems doing this... maybe this is right... maybe this is just the thinking of a freak.../  
  
Looking up I slid back further into the shadows of the ally as I saw Quatre walk towards me. His nose buried into a book as even more bags of books clunked along by his elbows. I bit my lip drinking in his beauty shocked that the quickened pounding of my heart did not draw his attention.  
  
/Oh god I want him.../  
  
He slowly went by, his hair fluttering lightly in the breeze, moving forward my hand snaked out and lightly brushed those golden strands of silk.  
  
"Trowa?" Whispered Quatre turning quickly.  
  
He almost caught me as I jumped back into the shadows and ran down the ally away from him.  
  
/He said my name.. Can he sense me? Did he see me? Is he just wishing?..... Am I just wishing?/  
  
Sighing I slowed to a walk, my mind jumbled with emotions I really wasn't ready to face.  
  
/I love him... I need him.. I want him so much./ I chanted in my head. /I should talk to Duo, Maybe he can help./  
  
My mind seized the idea as I turned away from my hotel and towards the spaceport. Unable to think of anything else then finding Duo and the best way to approach Quatre.  
  
*  
  
I nervously stood at the door of an apartment hesitating to knock.  
  
/It's only Duo!/ I chided myself. /It's not like I even HAVE to follow his advise../  
  
Taking a deep breath I raised my arm to knock just as the door flung open and I found myself facing a very shocked Duo.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
Duo began laughing as he grabbed my arm and dragged me in.  
  
"Jeez Trowa you never call you never write.. I was just heading out.. You make me think you don't love me anymore!" He said pulling me into a small living room and pushing me onto a black pleather couch. "How have you been? Where have you been? Still moving around with the circus or have you finally shacked up with Quatre?"  
  
I stayed silent trying not to let shock encompass my features. /Was I that obvious?/  
  
Duo's face suddenly fell with my lack of response.  
  
"oops sorry no offence man I must be losing my touch From that blank look I'm assuming your not gay and don't have the hot's for Katty? Well shat that poor kitty Kat.." He babbled on.  
  
"No.. I am attracted to Quatre. I did not realize it was that noticeable."  
  
Duo Grinned like a maniac. "No you weren't, neither of you are I'm just a whole lot more perceptive then I let on I mean how the hell else would I have figure's Heero was actually a real sensitive guy."  
  
I looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Ok ok maybe not sensitive but anyone else would have figured him to have the hot's for Lena at least, but not me nope, nope! Anyway perception is my middle name.. And you people think I'm dumb."  
  
"yes.... well.. That is the reason I came, I wanted to know how you and Heero finally realized your liking was mutual."  
  
"Gee get any more romantic with your talk and I'm gonna have to start calling you Mr. Mantalo... Well With Heero and Me.. I one night, while he was a tappen away on his computer when I thought he wasn't listening anymore, said 'Heero are you listening because there is a big spider on your leg and I'm getting mighty jealous because that's one fine leg, You are soo Damn hot Heero I could lick you up right here if I wasn't afraid you'd kill me and the thought of ruining our friendship but man I love you.' And it just so happens that this night of all nights of my ranting he listens and turn's and is like 'really' and I'm like 'awww shiiittt' and then he get's up and get real close and asks me if what I'm saying is true and he's got that look, yanno when you know he knows when your lying and so I say yup and he kisses me and then we had sex and WHOOO lot's of it. real romance ne?"  
  
I thought for a moment of the chances I would just blurt out my affections or more or less force myself on Quatre and thought the better.  
  
"What do you suggest I do?"  
  
Duo hummed and hawed scrunching up his face.  
  
"Well you could... no.. no this is you were talking about.... mmmm Well there's always!... no.. no this is Quatre were talking about.... I guess in your guy's case the best thing would be a romantic setting and wonderfully brutal honesty."  
  
/somehow this isn't surprising./ I thought sadly realizing there was no way out of a possibly awkward situation.  
  
"Look." Said Duo sensing my reluctance to accept his advice. "With you it's not like you could ask semi-seriously to avoid rejection. It goes for an all or nothing, just tell Quatre how you feel even if he doesn't feel the same he'll most likely appreciate your honesty and isn't one to cut the ties of friendship over an awkward moment.. Not like your doing with this fear of rejection."  
  
I looked at Duo knowing he knew something as a gleam crept into his eye.  
  
"In fact Quatre called last night saying he had the weirdest feeling that you were near by and that he missed you and didn't know what happened to you."  
  
My heart began beating triple time as a fuzzy floaty feeling came over me.  
  
/He missed me.../  
  
"And I can tell from that dopey little smirk your thinking something quite similar" said Duo chuckling.  
  
"Thanks Duo.. I will talk to him.." I said standing feeling like Quatre had already told me he loved me.  
  
"Ok well don't be a stranger y'hear I'll walk you out I'm getting groceries anyway."  
  
Duo walked me to the street as we went our separate way's me promising to return soon and have dinner another time instead of that night, every atom in me yearning to be near Quatre and put Duo's theory to the test.  
  
/He misses me../  
  
*  
  
Returning to earth I walked back to the hotel room I had rented out three day's prior glad I still had it for a week. Flopping on the bed I let exhaustion take me not having slept since my trip to Colony 01.25 to visit Duo.  
  
/Don't want to look like a complete wreck when I finally talk to Quatre./ I thought falling into a deep well needed rest.  
  
Finally awakening I looked groggily at the clock.  
  
8:00.  
  
Considering Quatre usually went out for lunch on Saturday's (It being the only day of the week he refused to do anything school or work oriented) I had until about 11:30 to get there and ask him out for lunch. Rolling out of bed I ripped myself away from the comforting thoughts of sleeping yet another two hours before getting ready with the thoughts of being meticulously punctual or going really early and completely catching the angel off guard.  
  
/Considering how much Quatre likes to sleep it would be funny to wake him and have him answer the door in his pajamas./ I thought with a smile getting into the shower, the thoughts of Quatre in his PJ's quickly leading to those of him naked and my own arousal.  
  
Finally setting out it was about tennish by the time I reached Quatre's little house he shared with his, more oft then not away, sister. Standing in front of the door I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock only to have the door open and a small body slam into me.  
  
Holding onto him to keep either of us from spilling it took me less then a second to realize I was holding the object of my esteemed affection.  
  
"Hello little one." I said softly before he even had a chance to come to his senses and push away.  
  
"Trowa?" He said looking up at me tears of joy clouding his eyes. "TROWA!" He cried hugging me harder. "Whatever are you doing here?" He said when he finally pushed away his hand still lightly gripping my sleeve.  
  
"Just visiting." I answered with a small smile. "I saw Duo a few day's ago and today I'm visiting you."  
  
"Only today?" Quatre repeated softly as he let my sleeve go and casually moved back. I could sense the disappointment on him which left me giddy realizing how much he cared that I was here.  
  
"Well I could stay a bit longer."  
  
"Oh you must!" He exclaimed jumping on my words. "It's so terribly lonely with my sister Iria, remember her? Gone and I've got practically no friends at all, Not like you and me and the others. So there is nothing to do which is why in fact I was just heading to the library right now if you'd care to come?" He bleated out all in one breath causing me to choke back laughter.  
  
I nodded, to nervouse to answer that I would have (And had) followed him around all day without complaint. Quatre grinned and grabbed my arm dragging me down the walk and leading the way even though I knew his route like the back of my hand.  
  
"I knew today would be a good one!" He said happily after catching me up on some of the trivialitys in his life that I already knew, having observed some of them already. But it was comferting to know he was willing to share his life with me. "I had a feeling a while ago that something was about to happen, and that you would be involved." He continued as we stopped in front of the library. "And I'll tell you something if you promise not to make fun of me or think I'm weird."  
  
"I would never make fun of you little one." I said honestly.  
  
"I had a dream last night that you would come and visit me, just like this... We even came here to the library and everything." He said with a slight blush.  
  
"My.. you are weird." I commented softly.  
  
"Your so mean!" Quatre exclaimed in mock anger turning to walk up the steps.  
  
"I'm sorry." I chuckled catching his hand. "Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you compleat the rest of my dream." He said mysteriously, leaning closer. "By taking me out for ice cream."  
  
I fought the urge to chuckle. My little nieve Quatre, I should have guessed a perfect day for him would end with sweets of some fashion.  
  
/fear not little one for this day will certainly end with something far sweeter./ I thought slyly. "So that's how it ended?"  
  
"Well..." He continued as we entered the library. "So long as no blue beer drinking penguin that only speeks l33t shows up yup. And if that happens I may eather start my own psycic hot line, or check myself into a psych ward."  
  
After the library we stopped for lunch first a a quaint little Koren/Japanese restaraunt. It had a very plesent spicy smell inside and only about 10 tables. All of them empty having missed the lunch rush with the exception of one table of students puzziling over homework. One of whome must have been the owners daughter as she got up and quietly showed us to our seats before her father took over and gave us menus. Quatre, familiar with the place, quickly ordered srimp stirfry as I skimmed the menu not wanting to take to long but not knowing what anything was.  
  
"How.. about.. Udon?" I stammered feeling a little amorus.  
  
"That's fish soup." Muttered Quatre. "Get the chicken fried rice, and we can share."  
  
I nodded in agreement the idea of sharing food with Quatre slightly romantic in my head.  
  
Conversation lulled as we waited for the food, unsurprising though considering Quatre was forced into a rather menial life after the war with homeschool and learning more on his fathers buisness.  
  
I was extatic when we did split the food But not so much when Quatre insisted on paying.  
  
"You can buy the ice cream." He said when I mutely glared at him.  
  
I didn't know why it grated me so, Quatre couldn't really tell because I didn't say anything but I wanted to buy lunch, to buy everythig. I wanted to be the provider to take care of him, to own him as he owned me. So I bought the ice cream and forced myself to be satisfied that he enjoyed it more then lunch itself.  
  
The day passed so quickly I was surprised when I found myself back at Quatre's house and being led around the garden at dusk.  
  
"Oh and I almost forgot to ask" Quatre said as we sat on a bench in the center of his small rose garden. "Where are you staying? It's getting late and I couldn't ask you to get a hotel room at this time unless you already have one? Would you like to stay anyway? I mean.. If you want."  
  
This was it, It's practically an invatation for sex. Not that that's all I want but it is the perfect way to show my love. Smiling happily at Quatre I leaned forward and took his cheek in my hand caressing it lovingly. "There is nothing I want more little one." I wispered huskly leaning forward to capture his lips with mine.  
  
As delightful as Quatres rose petal soft lips were I almost had to laugh, eather he was far to shocked to react or I was his first kiss, and he was horrid in that case. At first he didn't move but now his lips are squirming so strangely, I suppose we will have pleanty of time to practice anyway. I released him and looked deem into his eyes filled with confusion.  
  
Pulling away Quatre placed a hand over his mouth, his eyes flicking between my face and the ground.  
  
"T-Trowa.. I.. you... what?"  
  
"I love you Quatre." I Said moving forward for another kiss.  
  
He jerked away, standing quickly and moving back.  
  
"No.. no you cant be... Were both boy's Trowa... you can't..."  
  
This was going all wrong, This isn't how it's supposed to turn out.  
  
"Your my friend.. how could you..."  
  
"Quatre, no this isn't how it's supposed to be.. you love me don't you? I love you Quatre, my dear sweet Quatre please stop acting so strangely." I plead as Quatre continues to back away like a cornored animal, fear, betrayal and... No, not disgust, anything but, playing along his features.  
  
"Trowa.. No." He whisperes harsly looking at a spot beyond my face. "Were both boy's, What would people think? It's wrong, I can't.. I don't.. Trowa your still my friend but..." He pauses, is he reconsidering, I can see his body shaking as he battles his emotions. /I know you love me/ I think harshly at him. /quit fighting/  
  
Almost as if he hears my thoughts he looks to the ground and I can barely hear him whisper. "I think you should leave now."  
  
Shock encompasses my body as he turns and runs into the house. Slowly getting to my feet I wander around his backyard, lost for a moment before turning towards the hotel.  
  
/What's going on?/ I think. /This all must be a dream, just some horrid horrid dream... I must wake up he cant.. it cant../ Entering my hotel room I slump against the door sliding to the ground trying to collect my thoughts.  
  
/Scared../ I rationalize. /He must be scared, being faced with such strong emotions so quickly, I went to fast, should have gone on a few dates first, eased him into the idea, he cant truly think being Gay is wrong.. He's still friends with Duo and if HE get's any more effeminite he will be a girl... It's just the image, afraid of his family.... That's it that's all../ I thought realizing Quatre did love me but was just frightened of the prospect.  
  
/I can show him./ I thought determinly, standing to grab condoms, lube and my gun. /I can show him how wonderful I can be, IT can be, he'll realize I'm worth it all.. He'll realize.. I'll make him realize./  
  
Leaving the hotel I was scaling the wall under Quatres window in what felt like mear seconds. Opening the window I slid inside. Quatre was laying on his bed in a pool of moonlight, giving him an unnatural look of beauty as the light made his hair traslucent and shimmery, his skin a porciline silver. I could see the light trail of tears on his cheeks, realizing how he must have felt so bad after dismissing me, I could scantly hold myself back from rushing to him then, cradling him in my arms and reassuring him I forgave him, and that everything was ok. Softly making my way to his bed I was not surprised in the slightest when he awaoke with a start and swung a fist at my head. It was nice to know some skills never died.  
  
"Trowa?" He croked sleeply as I caught his arm.  
  
I silenced him with a chaste kiss, pulling back the coveres of his bed, reveling in the sight of his body, inhibited only by boxers.  
  
Quatre grabbed at his quilts with an indignet squeek whispering harsly, "What the hell are you doing here?" as he tried to pull them from my grip to cover himself.  
  
Capturing his hands I sat, kissing the soft pads of his fingers. "I know Your scared." I said ignoring him as he tried to inturupt with a 'scared?? of what?? your not..'  
  
"Scared of your family," I finished to diminish any fears in him. "What they will think of us and our love, but I don't want you to worry, I'll take care of you. I swear, I love you Quatre, with all my heart and soul.. Let me show you... Let me show you my love." Quickly pulling off my shirt I leaned toward him, His mouth open with shock that I knew his thoughts so easaly, or maybe because of looking upon my exquiset form, begging for me to take it.  
  
Pushing him down I accepted the invatation, sliding my tounge into his mouth. He tasted wonderful, Slightly minty from toothpaste but something delightful that was simply Quatre.  
  
"Mmmf, Stop!" He gasped pushing me off him. "Trowa stop, Your my friend But I Don't Love You... Not in the same way please..I.." He protested, struggling as my mouth moved down to his neck.  
  
" Shhh little one, You needen't fear, I wont hurt you, I'll make you feel so wonderful." I whispered into the softness of his fleash below his ear.  
  
His body went ridged. "Trowa No, Stop, STOP Trowa!" He began to yell, pushing at me.  
  
I felt horrid, Why whas He doing this, it was like I was raping him, didn't he realize how I felt? Sitting up I stradeled his waist ahd tried to catch his flailing hands. Frustradted I slammed afist into his chest, hearing him gasp in pain I imeadiatly regreted my action.  
  
"Ohmygod, Quatre I'm so Sorry I didn't mean to I would never hurt you, Love oh Quatre.. my love.." I cried out while showering his face with kisses.  
  
Maybe Quatre just needed that guiding hand, or maybe he was a little masochistic but the change in him was astounding. He grabbed my arm, nails digging into my flesh as he cried my name in a ragged husky voice.  
  
"Trowa.. I need..." He hissed his eyes dulled with lust. "Please.... Trowa... I need... d...oc.. Need.." He gasped while reaching for me.  
  
"Shhh I know, I know." I said smiling, "I'm so glad you realize Your true feelings, I'll make this so wonderful." I assured him, quickly discarding the rest of our clothing as he twitched with aticipation, reaching out to hold me as I came close.  
  
I had ment to get myself checked out but everything was going so fast, I was glad I had brought condoms just in case. Quickly preparing Quatre and ampaly lubing myself we join, and I was quickly lost in the feeling of his tight withering body around me. Wating for that telltale spasam of his own climax I waited out my own relese until I feelt his body jerk and go still with a gasping whoosh of air being relesed form his panting lungs. Loosing myself in him I barely kept myslef from collapsing on him as I found my release.  
  
Holding his body close I drifted into a blissful slumber.  
  
"Wake up love." I murmered kissing Quatre's neck and rubbing myself against him to let him know exactily how I wanted to start the day, toucing his face I was almost startled at how cold he was. Remebering his normally icy hands and how he would delight in sticking them on peoples necks I found concern a way's off, yet this was alsmost too cold. "Quatre?" I said a little louder shaking his stiff body,  
  
/oh god./ I realized quickly checking his non existant pulse. /what heppend? how could this? I don't understand./ I thought as I began to clutch at the body of my lover a wailing scream emiting from my shocked lips.  
  
"Quatre.." I moaned sobs wracking my body. "How? how? how howhow.."  
  
/His heart../ My mind filled inbetween the choked sobs. /Thats why he was truly afraid, he knew he couldn't be with you because his heart was to weak to handle such an inportant moment./ I realized rocking my beloved back and forth. "Oh my beautiful, precious Quatre, Why didn't you say so? I would have understood. I could have lived with that." I whispered to the corpse. "Shhh.. don't fear love... You won't be lonely, I'll be with you where ever you go for you are mine my love." I said leaning over to retrave my gun from the ground.  
  
Ironic how I brought this, almost as if I knew.  
  
Bang.  
  
*Does the I'm done dance*  
  
Well that was unexpected huh? WASN"T IT??  
  
I love twist plots!  
  
"What DID Happend to Q-chan??" Well Y'see when Trowa Punched him it cause Quatres heart to start pumping backwards, Lotsa pain like a heart attack only WAY WORSE! ((I saw it on CSI)) anyway so he lived for maybe 10 min after and then it was just death spasems and brain twitching until his oxygen ran out, (Cus his hear exploded pretty much) Hey and people can have sex in 10 min. So 15, 20 min tops before Q-chan started going cold. Plus (accroding to 6 Ft under) People can climax and have hardons when their dead.  
  
Quatre "Your scary..."  
  
Trowa "I killed Him?!?!?!?!"  
  
Q "Ass hole.."  
  
T *Sob*  
  
Anywho SORRY REVIEWERS!! Considering you all were thinking the story was cute I feel horrid about making it end this way. I PROMISE the next ones will be deligtful sappy things OK?? 


End file.
